Fleeting encounters
by skullycandy12
Summary: It only takes one encounters to start something that sets other things into motion.


**Title- : Fleeting encounters**

**Pairing: Zabuza x Kakashi**

**Summery: It only takes one encounters to start something that sets other things into motion.**

**Warning: Yaoi , violence, and bondage.**

**A\N: This is a oneshot unless reqested for another chapter.**

* * *

A need for a strong swift drink is what brought Hatake Kakashi out tonight,or maybe it was need to escape for while. Whatever the reason was he knew for sure he had to be competently insane for wandering around the woods late at night in a blood red summer kimono. His obi hung loose around his waist showing his chest in the front slightly.

The cool crisp summer air played across his skin as a breeze swiftly move through the relatively quiet forest. He could hear the swaying of branches,ripples in the water but no matter how hard he listen he could not hear the sound of animals scurrying about their business.

But as the world around Kakashi was as still and quite as picture he some how manage to keep himself busy with activity .

He was currently walking down a dirt trail humming some catchy tunein his head. When he notice a shadowy figure clinching to darkness of the forest.

Okay maybe not clinching to darkness seeing how the man was prop up ageist a tree with his eyes close as he poor himself a glass of sake.

Even thought the man eyes were close Kakashi felt as thought he could feel some kind of burning desire or longing coming from the mystery man.

''He-y a-re yo-u go-ing t-o stare a-t me all day?'' Zabuza words came out as a drunken slurs of English language. He was on his fourth bottle of sake and it was starting to show. But if you would ask him he would swear he only had two

''Just past through into town so relax. Got a problem with it?'' Kakashi said as he took as defense tone.

Zabuza slightly chuckled and shook his head.''Nope I . . . . . wa-s just askin.''

''I-f your heading into town then you must not be from aroun-d these parts seeing how the next town in about a four day walk from here.

Kakashi briefly thought if dark hair stranger was telling the truth or not. He was drunk after all.

''Haven't you notice the lack of animal or lights around here well that's because there isn't anybody here genius.'' Zabuza said as the cheap Sake was starting wear off on him.

Kakashi dryly lick his lips as he watch Zabuza pour himself another cup.

''So why do yo-u want to get into town so bad?'' Zabuza ask as he stared down the stranger he was talking too.

Zabuza notice that the man sliver hair seem to glow in the darkness of the forest as well a very pale skin tone that contrast with the dark crimson kimono he was wearing. The man look good,he wasn't even aware he was making Zabuza hard.

''Wanted to get a drink I supposed look like that out the question now.'' Kakashi had a sad and defeated look across his face .

''Uh!'' Zabuza said as let the cheap sake burn his throat as it went down. Once he had his swig he swung the bottle in Kakashi face asking if he wanted any.

Kakashi careful grab the jug from the man and took a much need sip. While Kakashi was drinking he had hardly notice that Zabuza had gotten up until he felt hot breath tickle ageist his ear and a strong arm snake around his waist.

''Wha- are you doing?'' Kakashi choke out trying to get out of Zabuza grasps. Zabuza took the jug and threw it on the ground. Before Kakashi could react Zabuza slam Kakashi into the tree he was leaning on just a few minutes ago.

''You shouldn't always be so trusting of stranger .'' Zabuza slide his hand into the opening of Kakashi kimono fondling the man nipple. Which were turning hard under his administration .

''You like it when I pinch you here don't you?''

''N-o. . . . . . . mmmmmmmmmm!'' Zabuza pinch Kakashi nipple hard causing to moan out exciting Zabuza even further.

''Your body tells me otherwise thought.''

Kakashi heart rate speed up as Zabuza hand slide down his waist to his inner thigh. He knew the man was teasing him but if felt too good to want him to stop now.

''Tell me what you want little one.'' Zabuza whispered into Kakashi ear making Kakashi moan at the sudden warmth he felt between his legs.

Encouraged by the lustful sounds, Zabuza moved down to work on the other nipple, all the while stroking his lover's member with his hand.

Kakashi threw his head back and shudder with pleasure as Zabuza stroke him. Zabuza started at the base rubbing his hand at the tip of Kakashi cock. It soon turn into long pumps that left Kakashi panting for more.

Kakashi soon came screaming into Zabuza hands. At that moment Kakashi was grateful Zabuza was supporting his weight. He really doubt that he could.

Zabuza pin Kakashi arms to the tree with one hand he slide his erection out of his pants with the other.

''This is going to hurt but I'll make you feel good.' With that said Zabuza position himself at Kakashi entrance thrusting all the way in in one swift movement.

Kakashi grip the bark of the tree letting the bark dig into his nails . Zabuzawas thick but surprisingly he felt no pain. ''Move!'' Kakashi beg as he wiggle his hips back trying to get as much of Zabuza as he could.

Zabuza chuckle and graped Kakashi hips slamming into him repeatedly .

''Ahhhhhhhh. . . more!'' Kakashi scream to lost in the pleasure he was receiving.

With one final thrust Zabuza came inside Kakashi who was buckle his hips under him .Zabuza and Kakashi both feel down trying to catch their breath when Zabuza pulled out of him. ''And to think I only came out for a drink.'' Kakashi mumble as Zabuza pulled him into a kiss

* * *

**A\N : This story is basically a Lemon with out any real plot.**


End file.
